


【香草味蕾】／ 【Open up your taste buds】

by mooncat666



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900G, 900Gavin, Cake RK900, Cakeverse, Fork & Cake, Fork Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: 生日賀文#HappyBirthdayGavinReed蓋文李德生日快樂!!RK900(奈斯)/蓋文  順序有意義OOC-有Humans & Cakeverse AU架空世界無關本傳就只是個生日甜品文~~!!世界觀設定：Fork & Cake (Cakeverse ) (Ｐ站說明：https://dic.pixiv.net/a/%E3%82%B1%E3%83%BC%E3%82%AD%E3%83%90%E3%83%BC%E3%82%B9）世界上有一般人類、Fork、Cake三種人類，Fork、Cake是特殊人種非常稀少。Fork沒有味覺，能讓他們嚐到味道的只有Cake本身（口水、淚水、血肉、及其它體液）詳細內文也有些微介紹





	【香草味蕾】／ 【Open up your taste buds】

**Author's Note:**

> RK900(奈斯)/蓋文 順序有意義  
> OOC-有
> 
> 時間發生在二人遇見一年多之後開始

香草味蕾

Open up your taste buds

 

 

　　甜甜的奶油蛋糕香味隨著開啟的門飄進警局，濃厚得引來旁人的側目，以致於沒人察覺到原本坐在辦公桌前的蓋文明顯愣住。

　　那個香味……那傢伙怎麼又出現了！

　　奈斯提著一個小盒子，帶著淺淺的微笑向旁人打了招呼後，筆直地往蓋文的桌邊走去。

　　蓋文撇過頭假裝看著手機，完全不想理他。

　　「李德警探，好久不見。」

　　蓋文覺得食道一陣乾涸，拿起桌上殘餘的咖啡灌進喉嚨。

　　「你來幹什麼，走開！」

　　「我聽說你生日快到了。」奈斯不慌不忙地閃過蓋文打算揮開他的手，把手中的小盒子晃在他的面前。「所以我特別做了蛋糕給你吃。」

　　奈斯特別加重了『做』這個字眼。

　　「拿回去，我不要！」蓋文站了起來，離開坐位直接往外頭走去。

　　奈斯笑了笑，對旁人射來的同情眼神完全不在意，把蛋糕盒擺在蓋文桌上，跟上他的腳步。

 

＊　　　　　＊　　　　　＊　　　　　＊　　　　　＊

 

　　食之無味對一般人來說只是個形容詞，對蓋文而言則是指生理上的事實。

　　他從小就無法理解為什麼吃東西是一件開心的事。

　　在蓋文的生命裡，食物只有氣味，無論食物的氣味多強，放進口中都跟白水一樣無味，吃東西對他來就像是個填飽肚子的機械動作，並沒有任何能讓他開心的理由。當他異常的情況被父母發現時，他被死命的告誡絕對不可以告訴任何人也不能表現出來，還是個孩子的蓋文雖然不明白，但仍然乖乖地遵照著父母所說的去做。

　　直到長大以後他才知道這代表了什麼意思。

　　他是個『Fork』。

　　『Fork』先天就沒有味覺，更精確的說，能夠觸動『Fork』味蕾的，只有被稱為『Cake』的另一種人類。

　　對，人類。

　　聽起來很荒謬，卻是個不爭的事實。

　　對Fork而言，Cake就是美味的蛋糕，他們散發出只有Fork才聞得到的特殊香味，Cake本身，則是Fork唯一能吃出味道的「食物」。

　　Fork與生俱來對Cake的欲望讓他們被視為潛在的犯罪者，人們總是幻想著只要Cake一出現，就會被Fork生吞活剝。

　　簡直笑話。

　　無論社會多進步，只要有人，獵巫思維就永遠不會消失。

　　相對於已經是少數Fork，生為Cake的人數更少，大部份的Fork可能終其一生都不會遇見Cake，所以只要隱藏得好，就能跟像一般人一樣。

　　多年來蓋文早已經習慣無視自己的本能低調的生活，為了生存而吃著無味的食物，對他來說，只要能填滿空洞的胃，吃什麼都沒差。唯有咖啡，大概是難得有著香味，雖然喝起來無味還不算太衝突的飲料，於是蓋文幾乎把咖啡當成了水在喝，久而久之變成一種習慣。

　　結果常喝著咖啡的習慣，蓋文被解讀為只是個不知道美食為何物的土包子。雖然不明究理，但回頭想想也好，省去許多麻煩。

　　蓋文本來以為自己可以就這樣平平淡淡的過完一生，結果卻好死不死遇上了一個Cake。

　　蓋文不想破壞自己現在擁有的一切，也不願對他有任何非份之想，最好離他越遠越好，但他卻是一個死纏爛打、有意無意地挑戰他「食欲」的白目傢伙！

　　「媽的你要跟到什麼時候？」蓋文終於受不了了，回頭瞪著一路跟著他的奈斯。

　　奈斯笑吟吟地站在蓋文面前。「跟到你答應我為止。」

　　「Shit！你給我滾！」怎麼有個人可以厚顏無恥到這種地步！

　　奈斯對蓋文的怒氣絲毫不在意，直接湊上前。「連個機會都不給未免也太小氣？」

　　「走開！我不會給你任何機會！」蓋文揮手想撥開湊上前的奈斯，正好被奈斯利用而一把抓住。

　　「真無情。」他順勢把蓋文拉近，些微的身高差剛好可以讓他聞到蓋文髮際的味道，帶著咖啡香。

　　蓋文甩掉奈斯的手，滿臉通紅地瞪大了眼。「你你、你在幹什麼！」

　　奈斯一臉無辜的攤手。「聞味道啊。」

　　反了吧！為什麼是奈斯在聞他啊？「聞個鬼！」換作是別人蓋文可能就一拳打下去了，但是奈斯不行，他的任何一點小傷都可能讓蓋文失去理智。「Fuck！總之你離我遠一點！」

　　奈斯這次沒有再追，站在原地望著蓋文怒氣沖沖離去的背影微笑。

　　甩開了奈斯的蓋文回到警局，看見奈斯留在桌上的紙盒，眉頭皺了起來。

　　奶油的香味從紙盒的縫細飄散出來，不停地發送著誘人的香氣，但在普通的香氣底下，牽引著一股只有蓋文才能發現的特殊氣味。

　　淡淡的香草氣息伴著戚風的甜香，完全不突兀地互相襯托，優雅卻讓人難以抗拒。

　　和奈斯的氣味如出一轍。

　　蓋文下意識地嚥了嚥，試圖舒緩發乾的喉嚨。

　　這絕對不是個普通的蛋糕。

　　「媽的他是加了什麼……」蓋文伸出二隻手指，像是怕碰到什麼髒東西一樣，拎起盒子，直接往垃圾筒裡丟。

　　待在警局裡的幾個女警眼看著蓋文把蛋糕丟進垃圾筒，雖然很想去救那個可憐的蛋糕，但沒人敢出面阻止他。

　　發現她們的視線，蓋文全瞪了回去。

　　Shit！

　　他只想平靜的生活就好，啃著無味的食物也沒差，他習慣了，真的。

　　蓋文像是在催眠自己一樣在心中喃喃自語。

　　被丟在垃圾筒裡的蛋糕甜香仍在散發，蓋文忍不住盯了它好幾秒。

　　不行，再待下去他搞不好真的會忍不住把蛋糕從垃圾筒給撿回來。

　　蓋文直接衝到福勒的辦公室裡要求即刻放假，福勒被蓋文突如其來的要求給弄得滿頭霧水，本來說什麼也不給假，但最後輸給了他那副不給假就打算拚個你死我活的臉。

　　討價還價之下，蓋文終於放到二天半的假。

 

＊　　　　　＊　　　　　＊　　　　　＊　　　　　＊

 

　　隔天一大早，奈斯帶著和昨天相同的紙盒到了警局，不同於昨天的濃厚奶油味，今天飄著帶焦的糖香。

　　奈斯在蓋文的坐位上找不到人，疑惑地張望四周。

　　「你又來啦？」克里斯正好走回坐位，看見等在蓋文桌旁的奈斯。「李德警探放假喔！」

　　「放假？」奈斯皺了皺眉頭。「怎麼會突然放假？」

　　克里斯聳聳肩，他覺得答案挺明顯的。「總之他這二天都不會來。」

　　「我知道了，謝謝你。」奈斯抛給克里斯一個感謝的笑臉。

　　克里斯簡單向奈斯揮手道別，他不明白為何奈斯這麼執著於蓋文，蓋文從沒給過奈斯什麼好臉色看，一般人如果一直這麼被打槍應該早就放棄了吧！執著到現在前台的服務人員只要看見奈斯，根本問都不問就直接放行。

　　雖然蓋文曾為了這件事情大罵櫃台，但可惜櫃台那一票女孩全都是站在奈斯那邊的。

　　奈斯雖然不知道蓋文實際住哪，但大概位置還是知道的，他決定先到那附近碰碰運氣，搞不好就這麼剛好讓他找到了。

 

＊　　　　　＊　　　　　＊　　　　　＊　　　　　＊

 

　　蓋文猛地抬起頭來，四周張望了一圈，並沒有看見預料中的身影。

　　他剛才好像聞到了奈斯身上那股香草甜味？

　　多心了嗎？蓋文鬆了口氣，昨天被奈斯亂了一遭，他現在有點分不出來到底是幻想還是現實。

　　他只覺得餓。

　　飢餓感不僅止在胃袋，他的喉嚨甚至口腔，以至延伸那虛幻的欲望，都在擾亂著他的理智。

　　咬著厚實無味的潛艇堡，蓋文急切地想把胃給塞滿，不要再讓該死的飢餓感浮現上來，然而胃不安地翻攪著，隨著一股暈眩感讓他有點想吐。

　　昨天的蛋糕像是挑起了他基因裡的本能，他逃離了現實，卻躲不了夢魘的捉捕。

　　不斷重覆的夢魘讓他身心俱疲，之前雖然偶爾會夢到，但近一個月來卻幾乎每天在自己的冷汗中驚醒。

　　夢裡他站在血泊中，貪婪地啃食著身為cake的他，嘴角露出的微笑竟如此滿足，香甜的味道纏繞著如此真實，就算他一生從沒嚐過什麼叫做甜味，本能卻告訴他那是有多麼令人著迷。

　　優雅的香草甜香其實一直深深吸引著他。

　　但他害怕。奈斯完全無視自己的警告，反而不屈不撓的態度讓他害怕，害怕有一天會完全壓制不住欲望，做出無可挽回的錯事。

　　那個白痴！蓋文不禁在心中漫罵，明明早就已經警告過他了，他竟然死命地靠過來！到底在想什麼？

　　一抬眼，他才發現奈斯竟然坐在眼前。「媽的你……咳……」

　　他被還沒完全吞下口中的食物給噎到，奈斯連忙把桌邊的咖啡遞上，蓋文喝了好大一口才解除了自己死於被潛艇堡噎死這件蠢事。

　　「去你的！你是跟蹤狂嗎？為什麼你會知道我在哪？」蓋文生氣地放下手中的咖啡。

　　「我其實已經坐一會了，是你不知道在想什麼沒發現我。」奈斯對蓋文笑笑，他就坐在路邊的座位區，要不看見也滿難的。

　　「少拿你的笑容來騙我。」蓋文對奈斯的笑容不為所動。

　　「我從警局走來有點餓了，這個跟你換。」奈斯把被扔在桌上的潛艇堡拿了過，無視蓋文的意願，把自己手上那盒餅乾推到蓋文面前。

　　蓋文盯著奈斯直接咬上他剛才咬過的地方，一臉津津有味的吃著，些許的芥末醬從奈斯嘴角溢出，他伸出舌，舔掉嘴角的殘渣。

　　喉頭的乾涸感又湧了上來，蓋文忍不住暗吞了口水，不知道咬著奈斯的舌會是什麼味道？是不是就像那股淡雅聞不膩的甜香？

　　一道刺耳喇叭鳴聲把蓋文抽回現實，他驚覺自己剛才的思緒，頓時怒氣難抑地將奈斯那盒餅給掃下地上。

　　奈斯對蓋文突如其來的舉動有點怔住，蓋文臉上又怒又慟的糾結表情，奈斯胸口頓時一陣揪痛。「蓋文？」

　　「別再纏著我了不行嗎？」蓋文緊握著拳，眉心的皺摺擰得死緊。「你覺得這樣玩弄我很有趣嗎？」

　　奈斯無語地瞅著蓋文泛出些許淚花的灰綠色眼眸，蓋文覺得這些費盡心思的作為竟然是玩弄他？

　　「夠了，夠久了！我只想靜靜的過日子！不管你知道了什麼！拜託你不要再靠近我了！」蓋文幾乎是豁出去般地啞著喉嚨乾吼，完全不管是否已經引來旁人的側目。

　　「蓋文，」奈斯伸手拉住蓋文，怕他一時激動口不擇言。「你冷靜一點。」

　　蓋文甩開奈斯的手，狠狠地瞪了他一眼後轉身離去。

　　奈斯追著蓋文的步伐，急欲著想解釋。「蓋文，你聽我說……」

　　「滾開！不要跟來！」蓋文想逃離奈斯散發出來的氣味，他越聞越覺得腦子有東西在敲打著。

　　奈斯已經習慣了蓋文的怒言相向，但今天感覺有點不太對勁，他幾乎不曾露出過那種表情。奈斯還是追了上去，卻見他停住了腳步。

　　這樣的遊戲到底得玩到什麼時候？蓋文回頭，奈斯還沒來得及開口，蓋文狠狠地伸出拳頭往奈斯的腹部重擊。

　　奈斯吃痛悶哼一聲，蓋文絲毫不留情面地打在要害上。

　　這是蓋文第一次真的動手打奈斯。

　　之前不管奈斯怎麼追著黏著，蓋文再怒都不曾以暴力相向。

　　蓋文冷冷地盯著奈斯，自己才應該是握著主導權的那個人不是嗎？為什麼得老是被他牽著鼻子走不可？「我警告你最後一次，不、要、再、靠、近、我！」

　　「辦不到。」奈斯忍著痛露出一臉苦笑。「我真的喜歡你，我很認真。」

　　「我不認為我可以讓你喜歡。」狠沒耍成反被告白，蓋文對奈斯的白目行徑簡直難以致信。

　　奈斯痛咳了一下，只有蓋文才聞得到的甜香味又瞬間竄出。「為什麼不相信我？」

　　蓋文皺了眉，忍著食道中莫名的蠢動倒退了幾步。「你去問問，沒有人會相信。」

　　「別人怎麼想不關我的事。」疼痛稍稍退去，奈斯站直回身，拉拉被弄皺的衣服。「我只在乎你。」

　　「去你的！你是耳聾還是腦子有問題？」蓋文有點無力，自己真的很像在跟一塊不知死活的蛋糕叫囂。「我告訴過你多少次不要再靠近我，還聽不懂嗎？」

　　「那不是你的真心話。」奈斯泛起他一貫的淺笑，和蓋文的怒容形成了詭異的對比。「我知道你需要我。」

　　「我不需要你！」蓋文很想再往奈斯幾近完美雕鑿的臉上狠揍一拳。「我現在這樣過得很好！」

　　「你知道你現在是用什麼樣的表情在說著這些違心之論嗎？」奈斯帶著一絲哀戚看著蓋文，他壓抑著情緒和恐懼的臉就像在哭泣，讓奈斯的心跟著慟疼。

　　「你這是在同情我？」奈斯的表情反而讓蓋文怒氣中來，抓起奈斯的領子。「把你那該死的憐憫用在別人身上，我不需要！」撲鼻而來的香甜濃到讓蓋文的胃又發起一陣抗議，食道似乎被灼燒般疼痛。

　　奈斯趁機伸手環抱住了蓋文，「這不是同情，如果是你，我甘願。」

　　「甘願什麼，被當成食物嗎？」蓋文想掙脫奈斯的手臂，但暈乎乎的感覺在他頭頂繞著，整個身體都不對勁了起來。「媽的！快放開我！」

　　真的不太對勁。

　　蓋文感覺眼前白黑開始交錯，喘著氣使勁地想脫離奈斯，卻使不上力。

　　「蓋文？」蓋文的掙扎力道變弱，身體的重量逐漸壓在奈斯圈著的手上。「你怎麼了？」

　　蓋文還來不及聽懂奈斯說了什麼，一片深沉黝暗的黑色突然襲來將他吞沒。

 

＊　　　　　＊　　　　　＊　　　　　＊　　　　　＊

 

　　溼涼的毛巾在蓋文頸間抺著，燥熱的身體感到舒緩，他睜開眼，奈斯正一臉擔憂的望著他。

　　優雅的香草味竄進了蓋文的感官，他意識到自己身處在一個陌生的地方，奈斯特有的香氣包圍著他。

　　「你還好嗎？」奈斯把毛巾又擰了一遍，鋪在他的頸後。

　　「我怎麼了？」蓋文只覺得渾身無力，連手都懶得抬，更論想打掉他的手。

　　「你發燒暈倒了。」奈斯在床邊坐下。「我不知道你家在哪，只好把你帶回來。我猜你並不想去醫院。」

　　「嗯。」蓋文噓應著，不知是否因為生病失去了力氣，就算被奈斯的氣味包圍，他也完全沒有想狠狠咬下他的衝動。「我好累……」

　　奈斯略為冰涼的手覆上蓋文的額頭，蓋文覺得舒服而閉上了眼睛。

　　手掌傳來的溫度還有點高，奈斯安撫般地摸著蓋文的額。「你好好休息，我會陪著你。」

　　「你最好把我綁起來……不然……」蓋文再次睡著前，從口中發出不明的喃喃自語。

　　綁起來？奈斯失笑，他在胡說什麼？真怕自己突然獸性大發跳起來啃了他嗎？

　　看著蓋文的睡臉，他居然就真的這麼安心的睡了，不怕他才是被吃的那個嗎？自己表現得還不夠明顯嗎？

　　奈斯泛起苦澀的笑容。他到底是哪邊做錯了讓蓋文認為被他玩弄？

　　算了……這樣應該也算有進步？至少蓋文沒硬撐著病也要逃走。奈斯輕輕抽回蓋文脖子下面已經溫熱的毛巾，重新擰涼後又了放進去。

　　奈斯想起蓋文第一次見到他的時候，一臉錯愕的表情活像看見怪物。

　　而後沒多久他收到了一張紙條，簡單的寫著：You're Cake, Be careful。

　　他當下是覺得好笑的，能知道誰是Cake的就只有Fork，到底是怎麼樣的傻了才冒著曝露自己身份的風險來警告他？

　　奈斯的好奇心確實被激起，雖然當下沒找著人，不過由於蓋文的特徵太過明顯，奈斯毫不費力地就鎖定了蓋文。

　　當然，奈斯也經曾懷疑過，這是不是他設下的陷阱，想引起自己的好奇心去接觸他。

　　在幾次接觸之後，這個設想直接被奈斯否定了。

　　蓋文比誰都還要懼怕身為Fork的自己。

　　剛開始的時候，奈斯只是對蓋文見到他時暗自驚恐卻又故做鎮定的眼神感到十分有興趣，然而後來慢慢地了解那雙灰綠色眼底深藏的恐懼，為了隱瞞身份吃著無味的食物時的強顏歡笑，看在奈斯眼裡不自覺的開始心疼起來。

　　只不過是同情他而已。奈斯在心底自我解讀，並不想承認自己喜歡上那個粗魯又嘴巴不乾淨的傢伙，直到他看見蓋文最真實的笑容。

　　之前像是自我欺騙的獨白一瞬間直接被打破，他已然被蓋文深深吸引。他不想管是否來自於Fork與Cake的原罪理論，他不在乎，他只想要他。

　　但無論奈斯怎麼追求，怎麼對蓋文好，死纏爛打欲擒故縱全用過了，蓋文完全不為所動，他已經有些不知該如何是好了。

　　他將手緩緩伸到蓋文的後頸，體溫似乎已經快接近正常值，晚上退燒之後再好好休息的話，明天蓋文大概又可以活蹦亂跳的跟他玩著你追我跑了。

　　荒謬的想法讓奈斯重重嘆了口氣。

 

＊　　　　　＊　　　　　＊　　　　　＊　　　　　＊

 

　　蓋文再次醒來時只覺得渾身酸痛，他好久沒睡得那麼沉，似乎連翻身都沒有，害得他現在想移動四肢都覺得困難。

　　尤其是左半邊像是被重物壓著，他試著轉過頭，看見奈斯趴著他手臂的睡臉，嚇得彈起來。

　　奈斯被蓋文的動作弄醒，輕揉略疼的頭。「你醒啦？」

　　「Fuck！你為什麼、你怎麼、你……」蓋文語無倫次的拉開二人的距離。「你做了什麼？」

　　「我照顧了你一整天，竟然是得到這樣的回報嗎？」奈斯半開玩笑道。「是要我對病人做什麼？還是……其實你希望我做什麼？」

　　蓋文漲紅了臉，捉起旁邊的枕頭往奈斯臉上砸去。「滾！」

　　「這是我家耶。」奈斯笑著擋掉枕頭。「你是想要我滾到哪去？」

　　「我走！」蓋文不顧自己全身酸痛無力，氣得硬撐下床。

　　果然，才剛恢復一點又是這副德性。奈斯在心中無奈地吁氣，上前阻止蓋文的腳步。「你還沒完全好。」

　　睡著前的記憶回到蓋文的腦中，他皺著眉，環顧了四周，奈斯的房間還是充斥著那股香草味，但是……「你的味道……」

　　「嗯？」奈斯疑惑地看著欲言又止的蓋文。

　　「你的味道讓我很不舒服。」這句話平常是事實，此時卻是個謊言。

　　蓋文的胃不翻了，雖然感覺有些飢餓，但似乎就是單純需要食物的那種，喉頭的乾渴沒有冒出來，奇怪的欲望似乎也沒有產生，淡淡圍繞的香甜反而讓他有種說不出的安定感。

　　他的思緒怎麼可能逃過奈斯的眼，奈斯淺淺笑了一下。「喔？可是你現在看起來還好。」

　　在蓋文打算推開奈斯之前，奈斯先一步將他拉回了床上安置，把剛才被丟出去的枕頭塞進蓋文懷裡。「乖乖待著，你應該餓了，我去弄東西給你吃。」

　　蓋文傻愣愣地抱著奈斯的枕頭發呆，直到奈斯端著碗到他面前時，他才驚覺自己幹嘛那麼乖乖聽話。

　　「這什麼東西？」蓋文狐疑地看著那碗白色而且看起來黏糊糊的東西。「你不會想餵我吃什麼奇怪的東西吧？」

　　「很正常的食物，沒有什麼奇怪的東西。」奈斯坐在床邊，撈了一湯匙準備往蓋文嘴裡塞。

　　「等等，你不要得寸進尺。」蓋文擋住他硬塞過來的動作。「我自己吃。」

　　奈斯聳肩，把碗遞給他。

　　蓋文先聞了聞，發現它沒什麼味道可言，原來也是有這種食物的嗎？他沾了一小口，確定跟往常一樣沒有任何味道後，才放心的繼續把那碗食物往嘴裡放。

　　「就說了我沒加任何東西。」對他的反應奈斯有點無奈。

　　「誰知道你。」蓋文哼了聲。繼續把食物往嘴巴裡塞，食物的名字叫什麼他向來不是很在意，但這碗溫暖又好入口，而且幾乎不帶味道的東西，引起了蓋文的好奇。「這是什麼東西？」

　　「白粥，就用米去煮爛。」奈斯看著蓋文興味的表情，好吧，也不枉他花費了那麼多心思去搞那些食譜回來。「本身就沒什麼味道，你應該覺得比較不會衝突。」

　　所以奈斯真的知道他是Fork。蓋文心頭微微一緊，完全忘記其實剛才他自己已經無意透露出來這件事。「為什麼你會知道？」就連他的朋友們都沒有人發現，警局裡的人就更不用說了。

　　「你是指傳紙條給我這種可愛行徑嗎？」奈斯笑著避開他的提問。

　　蓋文重咳了一聲，很想嗆死他？「去你的！」

　　「其實我大概十歲的時候被Fork誘拐過一次。」奈斯像是說著別人的故事一樣冷淡地道。「所以我後來被保護得很好，已經是保護過度的那種。」

　　嗯？蓋文邊吞著食物邊想。所以他早就知道自己的身份？自己根本多事而惹來這個大麻煩？

　　「我沒辦法自由出門，去我想去的地方，只能被關在家裡。」奈斯盯著蓋文的臉微笑，雖然他低著頭，不過卻很認真聽著他說話。「後來有一天，我突然覺得無法忍受這一切，砸壞了門鎖逃走。」

　　蓋文有點驚訝地抬眼看向奈斯，他本來想講看不出來，但回頭想想以奈斯騷擾自己的程度看來，他是個行動派沒錯，差點被他的外表騙了。

　　「我家簡直瘋了，他們害伯找到我的時候已經變別人的食物。」奈斯對上蓋文的眼神，蓋文嚇了一跳，連忙撇過頭去。

　　「那是人之常情。」蓋文不敢回頭對上那雙直視著他的眼。「你應該離我遠一點，別讓你家擔心。」

　　「休想，蓋文。」奈斯拿走他手上的空碗放到一旁，不急不徐的把蓋文的臉扳正面向自己。「你逃得夠久了，是時候該停下來了。」

　　蓋文想躲開，卻被他扣著無法動彈。

　　「看著我。」奈斯低沉帶些磁性的嗓音領著他，蓋文不由得盯著奈斯的眼睛。

　　奈斯的甜香味頓時變得鮮明。

　　帶著美麗淡藍的藍灰色瞳孔讓蓋文有些迷惘，他總是那麼不保留地把感情投給他，真誠的眼神裡沒有半點虛假。

　　蓋文的喉嚨開始發乾，下意識的伸手想推開奈斯，但奈斯的手滑到了他的後頸，故意用指甲輕刮著，蓋文一陣瑟縮，頓時紅透了臉。

　　「你幹什麼！」蓋文下意識的想向後避開，但原本就已靠著床頭板的蓋文根本無路可退，就這樣被奈斯困在他的雙手之間。

　　「我想吻你。」奈斯的氣息近在咫尺，蓋文有點喘不過氣。

　　「你說話不算話……」蓋文用手臂扺住奈斯持續往自己靠近的臉，剛才說不會對病人做什麼的是他沒錯吧？怎麼還沒有多久的時間就反悔了？

　　「嗯？我說了什麼？」奈斯假意的回想了一下。「我好像只問過你是要我對病人做什麼？」

　　「什麼都別做！」蓋文通紅的臉一點說服力也沒有。

　　奈斯嘆氣，拉開二人的距離。「你只要說一句你對我完全沒感情，我現在就送你回家。」

　　蓋文張著口，一個字也擠不出來。

　　要他說對奈斯完全沒感覺是假的。

　　蓋文不是沒看見他的認真用心，假使今天奈斯不是Cake，蓋文很可能早就接受奈斯了，但他偏偏就是。蓋文擔心自己的本能會傷害他，所以每當奈斯越靠越近，那份恐懼就在他心中越放越大。

　　「我不能喜歡你……」奈斯的香草氣味對他來說是極大的誘惑，本能驅使著他靠近，同時侵蝕著他的理智。「不可以……」

　　「沒什麼不可以的。」奈斯溫柔地撫著他的臉。

　　「我不想傷害你，一點也不想。」淚水從蓋文的眼角無聲滑落，甚至沒意識到自己掉淚。

　　意料之外的反應讓奈斯有點傻住，擦去蓋文眼角的淚水。「你不會的。」

　　「我無法控制它，我害怕它有天會成真，我幾乎每天晚上都夢見自己在啃蝕著你。」蓋文顫抖著，如果有天他無法跟本能抗衡，奈斯就會在他手中消逝。

　　「那只是個夢，」奈斯把蓋文輕輕摟住，讓他靠著自己。「那只是夢，不會發生的。」

　　蓋文靠著奈斯的肩膀，他的氣味竟然反而讓他安心？「我不想失去你。」

　　「你不會失去我。」奈斯有點興奮，他終於要成功了嗎？

　　然而下一秒，蓋文推開了奈斯，他的眼底映射著奈斯的臉，難得沒有逃避。「我沒辦法承受這樣的風險，放棄我吧，你可以遇到比我更好的人。」

　　奈斯先是錯愕，接著一陣惱火擁上，氣得他一把將蓋文推倒在床上，憤怒地對著蓋文大吼。「講了半天，你竟然是這個鬼結論！」

　　蓋文遮著自己的臉不願再次面對奈斯。「我回去過我自己的生活，你別再找我，這樣就好！」

　　「什麼叫做這樣就好？」奈斯被惹惱了，他第一次把情緒對蓋文發洩出來。「蓋文李德你給我聽清楚！我不要別人，我只要你！」

　　「不要再逼我了！求你……」蓋文咬著牙，強忍著的身體微微發抖，奈斯的香草氣味夾雜了他說不出來的變化，一種想啃咬著他的欲望又冒了上來。

　　「你……！」帶著些許哭腔的聲音讓奈斯不由得軟了心。

　　到底要花費多大的意志力，才能同時背棄自己的心理和生理？

　　奈斯盯著發抖蓋文許久，慢慢冷靜了下來，輕柔地拉下蓋文遮蔽自己的手，他強忍的表情雖然沒有再落下眼淚，但奈斯知道蓋文正在心底哭泣，像是尋找汪洋中的浮木，不停地向自己發出求救的訊號。

　　他知道蓋文是為了自己著想，寧可一個人回去過無味的生活，也不願有任何傷害他的機會。

　　怎麼可以那麼傻？

　　「蓋文，」他將蓋文的手放在自己的心口。「聽我說，不會有人被你傷害，你也不該再這樣傷害你自己。」

　　蓋文沒有回答，奈斯難過的神情一樣讓他心痛。

　　「你不會傷害我的，我很清楚。」奈斯溫柔深沉的語調像是催眠一般讓蓋文的心緩緩平靜下來，「我喜歡你，我知道你也是。」

　　奈斯的香氣又回到那種淡雅的感覺，讓蓋文也靜了下來。

　　蓋文動搖了。

　　或許他真的該認真面對奈斯，面對自己，而不是繼續逃避。

　　「如果我吻了你……」蓋文掌心仍輕抵著奈斯的胸口，看著奈斯藍灰色的瞳孔，終於帶著堅定。「你不怕我就此貪得無厭？」

　　「那樣最好。」奈斯笑著，輕撫他的臉。「我比較擔心你根本不需要我。」

　　蓋文疊上奈斯的手，感受他在臉上磨蹭，蓋文幻想過無數次嚐著奈斯的舌尖，他的內心總有一塊為這件事雀躍不已。

　　是不是跟香草甜香味很搭？

　　奈斯抽出手反握蓋文，緩緩疊上他垂涎已久的雙唇，香草戚風的香甜味占領了蓋文嗅覺系統，讓他的喉嚨發出索求般地呑嚥。

　　感受到蓋文的呼吸因為緊張而急促，奈斯安撫般地摸上他的額，挑開蓋文的齒間，探入蓋文口中。

　　舌尖相觸的一瞬間，蓋文明顯顫了一下。

　　不知道該如何形容的味道在蓋文舌上漫開，奈斯身上散發出來的高雅香氣撲鼻而來，兩者之間完全沒有衝突，它們就是該同時存在，如此的理所當然，卻是他從來沒有體會過的。原來品嘗食物就會是那麼幸福的一件事。

　　蓋文的淚水突然無法克制，奈斯嚇了一跳，有點慌了手腳。

　　「蓋文？怎麼了？」

　　他搖頭，輕輕一笑。他的舌尖對那陌生的味道極感興趣，環上奈斯的頸，他重新將唇覆了上去，二人交纏的舌捨不得放開對方，一直吻到彼此喘不過氣來才肯鬆手。

　　蓋文輕輕吻著奈斯的唇角，他剛才像是品嘗著一道高級的甜點，醇厚卻不膩口，令他意猶未盡。

　　然而預想中飢渴的本能也並沒有衝出來，反倒是安安份份地接收著舌尖傳來的味道，只是稍微貪心了點。

　　「所以……你真的有在我嘴裡嘗到味道嗎？」奈斯對蓋文的反應很感興趣。

　　「嗯。」蓋文撫著奈斯的側臉。「我第一次覺得……原來嗅覺跟味覺搭配是那麼理所當然的事情。」

　　奈斯有點心疼，不禁又吻了上去。

　　蓋文發現奈斯的香味會隨著心情細微的改變，或許可以當成自己的小祕密。

　　二人再次因為喘息而分開，奈斯看著蓋文被他吻得潮紅的臉，頓時覺得有點可愛。「聽說每個Cake都有特殊的香味，我是什麼味道？」

　　蓋文把呼吸平緩下來，看著他好奇的眼神不覺地笑了。「香草戚風。」

　　「我竟然是那麼樸素的蛋糕？」奈斯有些意外，他本來認為自己大概是個黑森林之類的。「那你真的有在我嘴巴裡嚐到了什麼？」

　　蓋文思索了一會，不是很確定。「我不會形容，畢竟我從來不知道酸甜苦辣……我只覺得它和你身上的香草氣味……就像是本來就該一起出現，完全沒有衝突。」

　　「那就是甜味。」奈斯露出寵溺的笑容。「你知道嗎？我吻著你的時候，一樣可以感覺到甜，在我的心裡。」

　　「去你的。」蓋文感覺自己的臉上的火熱沒退過。

　　奈斯笑了笑再次把唇湊近，但這次奈斯沒有在蓋文的口中逗停留太久，接著往蓋文的耳際舔了上去。

　　「唔！」蓋文身體瑟縮了下，這已經脫離吻的範疇了。「奈斯！」

　　「我這次真的想得寸進尺了。」奈斯的聲音帶些乾啞，天知道這一天他等了多久？只不過吻了幾口，根本沒辦法滿足他。「好嗎？」根本還沒徵得蓋文同意，奈斯已經將手探蓋文的衣服內，撫摸著他堅實的胸膛。

　　「你這混帳……」奈斯明知道他根本拒絕不了。「你問的意義在哪？」

　　「我很重視你。」奈斯吻上蓋文的頸間，輕輕地啃咬讓蓋文發出了一聲呢喃。

　　「啊……」蓋文臉上的紅潮還沒退，又重新湧上從頸間開始向下蔓延。

　　蓋文的上衣被奈斯推至上胸，精實的肌肉線條向下延伸，奈斯跟著從胸口一路落吻直至小腹，奈斯心疼地撫摸蓋文身上的舊疤，一個個吻著。

　　「唔……」蓋文呼吸開始急促，奈斯的氣味跟著大量進入他的嗅覺，他有點不知該如何是好，奈斯的每個吻都挑著肉體的慾望，而他的氣味……則讓他心裡的衝動也難以抑制，他想要奈斯。

　　蓋文主動脫掉上衣，向上伸展的手臂讓他的肌肉線條拉得更美，奈斯望了一眼逐漸往回吻，吸吮上蓋文的乳首。

　　「嗯、啊……」蓋文的喘息聲交雜著細細的呻吟。

　　他繼續往上吻至蓋文的唇角，手則接替上去不停逗弄蓋文的乳頭，看著蓋文因為自己挑弄而擰著的眉眼，有點滿意。

　　奈斯磨蹭上蓋文耳旁的髮際，吻著鬢角，在他耳邊喃聲低語。「我想要你。」

　　微低帶著磁性的聲音煽惑著他，蓋文重新環上奈斯的背，把鼻子湊到奈斯的耳後，聞著那令他著迷的香草味，在他耳邊輕語。「那就好好抱我。」

　　「我會的。」奈斯笑著把手移至蓋文的腰間解開扣子，繼續往下撫摸探著。

　　蓋文伸手進奈斯後頸搔弄著，讓奈斯發出了嘟噥。「唔……」

　　奈斯抬起頭，沒漏掉蓋文略為得意的淺笑，他捉起蓋文的手，帶著直接覆上藏在他褲子內早已經繃緊的生理反應，「你應該摸這裡。」

　　奈斯身上的甜香味似乎更濃厚了。

　　蓋文抽回手開始解開他的上衣，觸碰著那比自己略白的皮膚，相對滿是傷疤的自己，奈斯可說是完美無瑕。

　　「好美……」蓋文忍不住讚嘆眼前的奈斯。一瞬間蓋文懷疑著像奈斯這樣的人怎麼會喜歡上自己。

　　奈斯輕笑，似是看透了蓋文的想法，貼上去狠狠吻住他。

　　又是甜味和香氣的交織，習慣了甜味的蓋文開始被挑動著情慾，下體開始不安份地難耐。「奈斯……」

　　奈斯停了動作，直勾著他的雙眼。「我愛你，蓋文。」他深情的撫著蓋文的臉頰。「別想我會再放你走。」

　　蓋文淡淡地笑了，輕輕點了奈斯的唇，沒有多做回答，奈斯是一時鬼迷心竅也好，真的就這樣是一輩子的承諾也罷，他不奢求，他只想好好地感受奈斯。

　　奈斯褪去了蓋文最後一件衣物，打開他的股間，親吻著蓋文大腿內側的肌肉線條，讓蓋文的微微抽蓄。

　　然而蓋文坐直了身輕輕推開奈斯，伸手解放奈斯褲子底下的慾望來源，忽略奈斯些許疑惑的神情，捧起奈斯的囊袋，將奈斯已經勃起的肉莖含進口中。

　　「唔啊……！」奈斯明顯頓縮，蓋文溼潤溫暖的舌肉在肉莖的頂端纏繞，蓋文柔軟的口腔內壁貼著，舌頭還不時地在柱體及尖端挑弄轉動，隨著蓋文用口抽送，奈斯也跟著悶喘著氣，他輕摸蓋文的後髮，任由蓋文將它舔舐得更加腫脹。

　　不過奈斯並不想在蓋文口中提前繳械，趁著蓋文往外時抬起他的臉，把他來不及收回的舌含入，邊把蓋文重新壓躺回床上。

　　「鳴……」被吻著的蓋文發出略為不滿的悶哼，但還是順著奈斯的意思躺回床上，環著奈斯的腰繼續索吻，奈斯剛才被他弄得溼潤的肉莖觸碰著他的下腹，讓蓋文覺得一股難耐的感覺提了上來。

　　奈斯忍不住笑了。

　　他將潤滑液沾上手，緩緩插入蓋文後方的甬徑，潤滑液的冰涼讓蓋文微微痙縮，發出淺淺呻吟。「啊……」

　　蓋文不由地扭動了一下，眼神濛上一種靡迷的色彩，勾引著奈斯。奈斯感到陰莖的腫漲感更加強烈，很想直接這樣占有他，但奈斯知道不行，那只會害他受傷。

　　壓抑著衝動，奈斯將第二指放入，蓋文呼吸變得厚重，捉著枕頭的手力道也加重了，他抑制著自己的聲音，從喉頭發出無意義的嘟嚷，奈斯耐心地持續擴張著蓋文的後穴，不急不徐的動作反倒害蓋文有些難耐。

　　「奈斯……快點……」

　　發現蓋文有點焦躁，奈斯抬起身安撫地吻著他的唇瓣。「別急，我不想害你受傷。」

　　蓋文心裡明白奈斯的用意，身體卻安份不下來地想索求更多，他再次扭動身體，讓奈斯的手指沒入他的體內。「唔！」

　　奈斯繼續耐心的試圖擴張著蓋文的甬穴，另一隻手沒閒著，直接包上蓋文的性器套弄著。

　　「啊、啊……！」前後同時被觸動的快感讓蓋文無法壓抑聲音，受到刺激微弓起的腰把奈斯的手指吞得更深，他咬著下唇阻止自己再次發出淫吟。

　　蓋文隱忍的表情讓奈斯心癢難耐，他緩緩退出手指，放開蓋文的性器，抬起他的雙腳把硬挺的頂端抵在穴口，蓋文的手碰不到奈斯，只得捉著腰旁的床單，帶著期待與惶恐等待奈斯的進入，奈斯沒辜負蓋文的期望，挺直了腰把自己的陰莖推送了進去。

　　穴口還有點緊，不可避免的疼痛讓蓋文眉頭皺緊，喘著氣想吸入更多空氣，卻又難以壓抑呼之欲出的叫聲，只得咬住手指制止自己。「嗯唔……」

　　奈斯把手指從蓋文口中移開，親吻著他手指上微紅的咬痕，示意著他不要再做這件事。「別咬，不用忍，只有我聽得見。」

　　蓋文順從地點頭。「嗯……」

　　估計蓋文有點習慣了，奈斯開始擺動腰部在蓋文的肉穴抽插，蓋文的身體不由自主地顫動，他捉著腰側的床單，雙腳跨上大腿以迎合奈斯。

　　蓋文覺得他每一次呼吸，都包含著奈斯的香草氣息還有性愛的體味，弄得他腦子有些使不上，奈斯抽動的同時，蓋文的喘息夾雜著呻吟，讓奈斯更加興奮。

　　「奈斯、再給我……」

　　蓋文後穴的肉壁貼合著奈斯的性器，被包圍的火熱感讓奈斯感到越來越燥熱，蓋文溢滿情慾的細碎嘟噥也不停的撩著他，奈斯試圖控制自己探進蓋文體內的速度，但每次深入他都感覺到蓋文的穴壁貪心地緊吸住自己，媚惑著他加快動作。

　　「蓋文……」奈斯低吼著他的名字，發熱的身軀開始泛出汗水，時而緊貼的二人無法分出誰先沾溼了對方。

　　「唔、奈斯、我……」蓋文伸出手抱住奈斯，雙眉間的皺摺又疊起，他發現蓋文開始抽搐，撐起自己用另一隻手圈住蓋文的肉柱。

　　奈斯本想著幫蓋文先解放，但蓋文搖了頭。

　　「我知道了……」奈斯親吻了蓋文的耳殼，放開了手改扶住他的腰。

　　蓋文吐出的氣息就散在他脖子旁，抽插的速度配合著蓋文的呼吸越來越快，心底深處一股瘋狂誘使他狠狠撞進身下的蓋文，卻又不忍於他發出的微泣，奈斯感覺像快被抽離地分神。

　　「唔啊、哈……」蓋文的手從奈斯的背滑落，如同捉住浮木般掐著奈斯的上手臂，帶著泣音的淫聲早已無法克制，從蓋文的口舌間不停漫出，奈斯感覺一陣搐縮襲來，抬起蓋文的臀直直挺進到最深入，引來蓋文鳴咽一聲，弓起身體引著甬穴收縮，奈斯喘著氣將無法忽略的火熱解放在他的體內的同時，蓋文痙攣著釋放出腥白濃濁的體液，交雜著汗水，沾染了二人的腹部。

　　奈斯喘著氣吻著蓋文微溼的額，對他露出一個愛憐的微笑。「我愛你，蓋文……」

　　「奈斯……」蓋文撥開奈斯雜亂落下的前髮，想要更加看清楚那雙總是注視著自己的藍灰色瞳孔。

　　奈斯等著他下一句話，蓋文卻什麼也沒說。

　　「你不是應該說點什麼嗎？」

　　奈斯的話把蓋文的理智瞬間拉回，紅著臉想把奈斯推開。「你白痴嗎？」都做到這個地步了，還要他說什麼？

　　奈斯拉起他的手，吻著手心。「我想聽你說。」

　　這個混帳！蓋文抽回手想推開奈斯，但他幾乎把重量都壓在蓋文身上，剛才歡愛過的身體還沒恢復力氣，蓋文的反抗根本徒勞無功。「你、你還不……」還不拔出來這幾個字蓋文怎麼也吐不出口。

　　「嗯？」奈斯似笑非笑的望著蓋文，裝成一臉什麼事都不知道的樣子氣得蓋文又想揍他。

　　「Fuck！你這無賴！」鬼迷了心竅的是自己吧？蓋文在心中暗想，他上了這個傢伙的賊船就算了，看來還根本下不了船。

　　看見蓋文炸起毛，奈斯又笑了笑，決定不再鬧下去，免得好不容易追來的情人當場又跑了。反正以後多的是機會，總有辦法讓他說的。

　　「蓋文。」奈斯正經的語調讓原本氣得轉頭的蓋文回過頭看向他。

　　「啊？唔……」

　　奈斯吻住他，接著緩緩抽離他的身體，順便把蓋文因為再次被觸動敏感神經的呻吟給吞下肚。

　　奈斯的香草味就算有汗味還是那麼的好聞，蓋文在心底默默想著。

　　怎麼嘗都是甜味的吻讓蓋文有點暈眩。看著被吻得迷亂的蓋文，奈斯的笑臉帶著得意。

　　敗給他了。睜開眼的蓋文看見這個表情，不著痕跡地在心中嘆了口氣，把唇湊到他耳邊。「我愛你。」

　　奈斯有點驚喜，吻上他的額，「我也愛你。」整個重量還是壓在蓋文身上不肯走，就像是他一放開蓋文就會跑不見人一樣。

　　蓋文盯著奈斯，看他那一副不想讓人下床的樣子，不禁苦笑。「奈斯……你的體液應該是和一般人沒什麼兩樣吧？或許你該放開我讓我去清理一下？」

　　這個疑問奈斯倒是很認真思考了幾秒鐘，最後當然還是一起進了浴室，他並不想害蓋文有任何不適。

　　清理完畢後，蓋文坐在床邊任奈斯擦著他的頭髮，房間內奈斯原本的香味染上了二人的體味，他並不討厭那個味道。

　　洗過澡後奈斯身上的草香味更顯得令他十分舒服，別說是飢渴了，他現在連餓都感受不到。

　　奈斯從後頭環住他，輕輕啃著蓋文的肩膀「在想什麼？」

　　「想你……做的蛋糕，裡面到底加了什麼？」蓋文突然想起那個被他丟掉，散發著跟他身上同個香甜氣味的蛋糕。他一定有加了什麼不該加的東西進去。

　　「呃……？」奈斯的遲疑證明了蓋文的想法。

　　「說啊？」蓋文想轉過頭看他的表情，但他緊靠著自己耳鬢廝磨著。「加了口水嗎？」

　　「怎麼可能啊？」奈斯想像著那個畫面覺得有些好笑。

　　「所以？你他媽別想給我打混過去！」蓋文掙開奈斯，回頭瞪著他。「別想騙我，你之前花招沒少過，但這次不一樣，你到底放了什麼？」

　　奈斯爬爬頭髮，摸摸鼻子，看來還真是瞞不住他。「我加了血。」

　　「血？」蓋文的眼瞪得更大，「Fuck you！你在裡面的加血？」

　　「不是你想的那樣，就一、二滴而已，」奈斯想解釋，卻發現蓋文的眼神雖怒，卻帶著心疼。「蓋文……」

　　「我又不是吸血鬼你加什麼血？」蓋文捉起他的手翻著試圖尋找傷口。

　　「你別緊張，」只用針在指頭戳破個小洞根本稱不上是傷。「我真的沒事。」

　　蓋文看見奈斯那副反倒開心的表情，惱羞成怒的摔下他的手。「我警告你，不准再這麼做！」要不是現在裸著上身，蓋文大概會捉起奈斯的領子對他怒吼。「不准你……不要為我……」蓋文的聲音逐漸變著細弱，奈斯心疼著重新把他擁入懷中。

　　「我知道了，對不起。」奈斯像是在安撫小孩子一樣吻著蓋文的額髮。「你不要難過，我答應你再也不會了，好嗎？」

　　「誰難過！我很生氣！」蓋文嘴上不服輸地在他懷吼。

　　「好、好……」奈斯持續的安撫蓋文。「別氣了。」

　　蓋文靠著奈斯，嗅著奈斯身上的飄出來的甜香，突然覺得身為Fork好像也沒差到哪裡去。

　　他喜歡這個只有他能聞到，專屬於奈斯給予他的香甜味道。

 

＊　　　　　＊　　　　　＊　　　　　＊　　　　　＊

 

　　奈斯帶著大把花束，心情愉悅地往警局方向走去。

　　『生日請什麼假，又不是小孩子。』在前幾天奈斯希望蓋文在生日當天請假的時候，明明白白的拒絕了他。

　　那他也有他自己的做法。

　　走進警局時，蓋文正在跟克里斯研究著案情，看見奈斯捧著一大把花束走進來差點沒嚇得跌在地上。

　　「你他媽的發什麼神經！」蓋文忍不住破口大罵，他不是叫奈斯乖乖等他下班嗎？跑來警局就算了，竟然抱著一束花！

　　而且他媽的還是紅玫瑰！

　　「來探班啊，」奈斯笑吟吟地把花抵到他面前。「生日快樂，我的蓋文。」

　　「誰是你的蓋文！神經病！」蓋文頓時漲紅了臉，氣得轉身走了幾步。

　　奈斯待在原地，正當大家準備同情著奈斯的時候，蓋文轉了回來，一把搶過他手上那束花，接著走進休息室丟進垃圾筒。

　　蓋文的動作惹來旁人的驚呼。

　　眾人對奈斯投以同情的眼神，不過奈斯反而又笑了，在某種意義上他算是收下了。

　　「回去！」蓋文瞪著他。「不要在我上班時候來亂！」

　　「好，我等你下班。」奈斯迅速地偷偷在他髮上落下一吻。「我會把蛋糕準備好等你。」

　　蓋文當然知道他所謂的蛋糕是什麼，臉又瞬間紅透。「去你的給我滾！」

　　奈斯帶著笑乖乖離開，蓋文撫著額頭，覺得自己的命又短了好幾天。

　　雖然花被他丟了，但附在花上的卡片蓋文倒是沒讓它一起變成垃圾，趁著沒人注意他的時候，偷瞄了一眼。

　　『Happy Birthday, Cake will always belong to you.

                                                                                   Nines』

 


End file.
